


Sports Boyz

by astromirage



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Richie, Derry is an accepting place, Derry isnt fucking stupid and close minded, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie loves to see Richie perform, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is a fucking cheer leader and eddie supports with his entire being, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Track star Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: imagine Derry being more liberal and accepting and Richie finding out her loves cheer and dance and shit and Eddie going to every meet. And imagine Eddie being a track star after moving on from his 'asthma'
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 48





	Sports Boyz

**Author's Note:**

> imagine Derry being more liberal and accepting and Richie finding out her loves cheer and dance and shit and Eddie going to every meet. And imagine Eddie being a track star after moving on from his 'asthma'

Richie★

Richie excitedly and loudly screams for his boyfriend who's running his last sprint for the track team's meet. The boy has his letterman jacket wrapped tightly around him, the sleeves slightly short because of how gangly he is. Eddie crosses the finish line first, Richie jumps and screams for him as Eddie makes eye contact. He races down from the bleachers, running to the gate. 

Eddie perks up at the sound of Richie screaming "Eds! Eds!" he waits for the other racers to finish up, impatiently. 

He runs into Richie's arms, exclaiming a soft "'Che!" 

"You did so good baby!"

Eddie feels happy tears run down his cheeks. "Thank you!"

"You're amazing Eds." 

Eddie and Richie lock eyes for a few seconds, eyes soft and understanding. They grasp each other's faces and lean into a kiss, sweet and beautiful. The loser club looks on fondly and cheers, clapping for Reddie. 

Eddie★

Eddie looks on at the stage, his boyfriend, the cheer captain, competing in a cheer competition. So far, Eddie's been less than impressed, knowing the Derry team will knock the judges' socks off. 

The music ends and the Derry cheer squad walks up, getting into their starting position. 

Eddie locks eyes with Richie as he straightens his back. They both smile and blow each other a kiss. Eddie stares on in pride and amazement and Richie flips and does other things Eddie can't even dream of doing. He watches as Richie moves in synchronization with the rest of the team, smiling. There's a few basket tosses happening in the back that Eddie is impressed by, the complexity of the routine astonished him. 

They all strike a standard cheer pose and take a deep breath when their routine finishes. The crowd cheers on and Eddie jumps out of his seat, shouting for his boyfriend. Richie immediately looks to Eddie and blushes when he sees how hard he's cheering. 

They go backstage and Eddie is left to wait for the results. The competing squads are called back to stage and Richie tentatively looks to his side, making very nervous eye contact with his boyfriend. Eddie's mouth draws up into a smile and causes Richie to grin back. 

"We want to give a great job to everyone who competed today, you all brought your a game. Congratulations on making it this far." The announcer says, picking up a card that holds the results. 

"In last place we have Bangor High School." 

Eddie sighs out in relief, along with the other two teams. 

"Congratulations to our first place winner," there's a strong tension in the air as the wait builds. "Derry High School!" 

Eddie shouts and claps as loud as he can. Tears of joy and pride come to his eyes and he wipes them away. Richie comes barreling towards Eddie, crying and blubbering nonsense. Eddie runs up to him, taking him in his arms, letting him cry his happy tears. 

"You did it 'Che! I'm so fucking proud of you baby!" 

"I did it!" 

They kiss softly and wetly as the the squad celebrates their victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:adasonnycarisi


End file.
